Onyx
by theunnoticedgirl
Summary: Onyx is an escaped hybrid much like Maximum Ride. Same hybrid, completely different lives. Will their lives cross paths? Maybe. Mybe not? read and find out. First Fanfic! R
1. The Prologue

**A/N: This story is mostly from Onyx's point of view. I will clearly write if it changes to a different charter's POV! This is my first story so be nice! I will gladly accept any kind of reviews and/or flames! Oh I forgot everything within (*) is a sound, movement or something other than that. Ahhh I'm soo hyper! :D Ok so I guess you could call this the prologue. You would think with all the writing courses I am aking I could identify my own prologue but whatever!**

*Ring*Ring* "Hello?"

"Hey Babe! Where are you?" I hear Ellazar my current boyfriend's voice on the other line.

"On my way to the Docks. Why?" I reply with a smile.

"Okay wait for me. By the time you're done listening to Sound of Madness by Shinedown I'll be standing right next to you."

"How did you…? Never mind. I will see you in a few! Love you."

"Love you too! Bye!"

Weird how did he know that Sound of Madness was going to play next on my iPod? We'll it is Ellazar always surprising me so I won't worry about it now!

About three minutes later

"Hey Zaro!" I laugh remembering the old childhood nick name!

"Onyx you know I hate that name." smiles then brushes my cheek with his finger. (A/N: everybody reading go AWWWW!) "Babe I need to talk to you."

"Okay." I agree. I link my arm with his and we slowly walk down to the docks. When we get there we sit across from each other. Ellazar leans in for a kiss and I meet him in the middle. Before the kiss could get too heated I pulled away.

"Okay lover boy you said you had some important news for me…SPILL!"

"Okay well you know how I Ellie, Alexander and Earick were sent here to capture an escaped experiment?"

"Yeah."

"Well the experiment we were supposed to catch is*gulp*…you" he whispered the last word.

"Me?"

"Baby I'm so sorry…"

I cut him off "No let me explain for you, all day you have been ignoring your orders to change and capture me. So when you were able to completely block the orders from your head you came down here to explain that when Alex found out that I was the experiment he was repulsed and went to the closest lab, informed them on where I was and got permission to march an eraser army to come and get me. And since you don't want to get caught dating your prisoner your dumping me and letting Alexander take me!" with the last sentence tears started to roll down my face. He reached for my hand but I jerked it away. Obviously I was pissed!

"I love you Onyx I would never just leave you like that! How could you even think that? But the first part was true Alexander was repulsed and did get permission from the Boss to capture you by any means necessary." He said in a sad voice.

"Aww baby I love you too I love you with my whole heart that will never change. I don't know why I thought you would just leave me. So what are we going to do about Alexander?"

"How good of a hand to hand combat fighter are you?"

"I haven't fought in a while so I don't know I'm pretty good with a knife. Joel taught me how to fight with one."

"Who's Joel?"

"He was the emo bastard who turned me in." I said with a growl.

"How did that happen?"

"I better start from the beginning. It's a long story."

"We have time do you care to explain?"

"I guess"

"Get on with it…"

**A/N: So how was my first chapter? I hope it was okay! I will gladly accept flames and reviews. Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Police,Police

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed or flamed I appreciate it! Here is the next chapter! The next couple chapters are onyx's POV from her past. It's kinda like on big flashback. Enjoy! R&R**

It had been two years since I escaped The Lab and my so called "family". I was living somewhere in a national park. I was running low on food supplies and money. After a mental debate I decided I would rob a gas station. It sounded easy enough. I have a gun and knife. So the next night I went down to the nearest town.

I went in and told the cashier I needed a pair of scissors. I went back there with him to show him which pair I wanted. When our backs were to the camera I pulled out my knife.

"Get all of the money, even from the ATM. If you so much as call the cops, pull a gun or do anything stupid I will take this knife shove it in your spine and drag it to your neck. And don't forget to turn off the camera so nobody knows of this little incident." I said in a hushed voice so nobody would hear. He nodded and I put my knife out of view of the camera.

He went to the back security room and turned off all the cameras. When he started to get all the money I grabbed a bag and he put in there. Then I turned to the people inside.

"HEY!" everyone looked at me. "Hi I'm sure at least one of you noticed I was trying to rob you guys so come up to the front and take out all of your money and anything of value. Okay no calling the cops no pulling weapons cuz I have my own share of those." I pulled out my gun. "See. Now please take off all jewelry and nobody gets hurt."

When that was done I grabbed the bag with the money in it and went around the store grabbing food, drinks, and candy. When I went back up to the front grabbed everyone's jewelry waved my thanks and left. I went behind the building just as I heard police cars approach. I took off before anyone could see.

I went to the cave I was sleeping in and hid the money. After about twelve hours of good sleep I went back to the town with about four hundred dollars and all the jewelry. I was going to pawn the jewelry and go grocery shopping. I stupidly walked right passed the gas station from last night and there was police tape around it and about five cops.

"THAT'S HER THAT'S THAT KID WHO ROBBED ME LAST NIGHT!" I heard the cashier scream my way. FUCK MY LIFE. When the cops go into their car I ran as fast as I could but they were in a car so they easily caught up to me.

Just like In the movies I ran into a dead end ally. Whoop-Dee-fucking-duckin-doo I was going to take off but there were too many people. So I did the next best thing I ran towards them hoping they would move out of my way. Yeah. Word of advice don't ever do that. Instead they decided they wanted to tackle me. So I was throwing punches and kicks whenever I could but eventually they had to hold down my arms, and legs. One of the cops started reciting my rights and the two people holding two of my legs started to search to see if I had any concealed weapons. All the while I am squirming trying to get away.

"Hey mike does this tattoo look kinda familiar?"

"Yeah actually I think we saw one like that but different numbers on the runaways yesterday." I heard him reply.

"Do you know a couple kids named Ellazar or Ellie?" he asked me.

I just nodded no. but in truth I really did remember them. Ellazar was the only reason I escaped from the school. It may have caused him his life but that is what happens when you mess with a mad bird kid. When they put me in the police car I was hit with a flashback.

Flashback

I was already in my fighting stance when the boy came out. He had tan skin and blue eyes with gold flecks in them. He walked up to me nodded then got into his stance.

"You may begin." I heard a scientist say on the loud speaker. He lunged towards me I dodged. I lunge toward him tackling him to the ground. I hear a low predatorily growl come up behind me. I turn to look only to be flipped over. Now this kid was straddling me. Both his hand were on my neck trying to strangle me. I placed my hand on his chest and shot 50 watts of electricity there. He shot backwards from the force. I jumped up and I saw something fly towards me I grab whoever it was mid air and threw them up. Luckily that shorted out the electrical cage overhead. I smirked and spread my 12 foot wings. I jumped in the air and shot myself south away from the lab.

END FLASHBACK

Wow that went by fucking fast! What's up with that?

"Hello? Anybody home?" I hear a male voice say. I look his way and raise my eyebrow; I was asking what without words for you mentally stupid people. "We are here you need to get out of the car."

"_Right_ I knew that." I say in that self reassuring voice that just sounds mildly stupid to other people. I got out and followed the officer to a small cubicle and sat across from him.

"What number can we reach your parents at?"

"Okay… it's… 1-800-fuck-you!" I say with an innocent smile on my face.

"Okay listen I know you probably just had a big fight with your parents but they need to come to get you."

"I'm…a...runaway! I haven't seen my parents since they died in a car crash, I ran after that never to be found yet here I am in a fucking police station!" I growled/yelled at him. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey yeah I need you to handle her. She's at my desk." Then he hung up the phone. They guy who originally found my barcode tattoo came over to the desk and motioned for me to follow him. I did just that. I walked into a much nicer office and sat on the other side of the desk.

"You can call me Ryan. I'm just going to run your prints and see if we have any files on you.'

"Kay?" I said as he pulled out a finger print scanner thing and hooked it up to his computer.

"Okay let me see your right hand." I didn't move. "I said I need your right hand." I still didn't move. He sighed and looked me in the eye giving me the death glare. "I am going to-  
he said.

"God are you always such a dick?" I said giving him my right hand and rolling my eyes. He just kept on glaring while he scanned each of my fingers.

"Left." He said while I handed him my left hand and he scanned those fingers too. "Okay I need you to follow me."

"And where might we be going?" I said with a sarcastic kinda voice.

"Interrogation."


	3. Jack Sparrow

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the room. For a split second I considered running away but then decided against it because a) I don't know how to get out and b) I am in a building full of people with weapons and I know from my past never try any funny business in a building full of people with weapons. (**A/n: sorry if that's really repetitive.)**

I looked around to see if I could find an exit. Hey I know I said I wouldn't run but a girl can never be too sure I may need a quick getaway! We walked down like a bazillion hallways. Man this place has more hallways than The Lab. BAD ONYX BAD DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT PLACE! I mentally yelled at myself. When we finally arrived at what I guess was interrogation the Ryan dude stopped to look at me.

"What?" I asked a little angrily. He looked surprised at my voice.

"I am leaving you here when you're done you'll come back to my office. Kay?"

"And you're telling me this why?" I ask him.

"You remind me so much of my son." He said as he ruffled my hair. Seriously who ruffles kids who are over 6's hair? Ugh grownups are so annoying. A woman who looks to be about in her late twenties approaches me and "Ryan". She nods at him and he walks away. She looks at me and smiles. I give a bored expression in return.

"Hi! My name is Angela Malone. What's yours?" she asks in that overly sweet voice every teen hates.

"Jack Sparrow!" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes, gasp I can multitask! Whoa off topic sorry! She gave me a look. This look was like You-have-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me? Well actually I was but I wasn't going to tell her that!

"I am serious my mom named me 'Jack Sparrow'!" I said deciding to mess with her.

"Mind if I call you Jackie?" she said accepting my "name".

"Yes" I replied dryly. She had one of those looks that said What-have-I-gotten-myself-into. She sighed and walked to one of the interrogation rooms' followed her in. there was a person already in here. He stood and faced us. He smiled at me. I know that smile, it's so familiar, and where have I seen it before? I scan my memory to try and place the smile can't think of where I have seen it maybe I am just being paranoid. Yeah that's it paranoia! I sit across from him not even acknowledging him. He doesn't deserve if you ask me. I could hear Angela telling him I was how'd she put it oh yeah: "Difficult". Yep that's me!

He sat down across from me I looked up. He smiled and I rolled my eyes and put my head down in my arms.

"Hi I'm Agent Ross Anderson but you can call me Ross." He said holding out his hand. I looked up. And I looked from his face to his hand to his face again. When he realized I wasn't going to shake his hand he lowered it. "What do you go by?"

"Micaela Abraham." I replied using a random name.

"Angela said your name was Jack Sparrow?"

"Do you honestly think my name is Jack Sparrow? My mom wasn't that much of a crack-head!"

"Good point" he said with a smile. That smile I know I've seen it before. Ugh damn paranoia again.

Aside from my sudden appearances or paranoia, the interview went pretty well. He just asked me where the last place I knew where my parents were, where I lived before I ran away, and when the last time I was in school was. It was just questions that I drew up blanks for. My answers to him were far away, small-town, USA, and I didn't have an answer for the last one. My real answers were something like; I was taken at birth I never saw my real parents, like I know where the lab was located, uh never!

"Can I leave now?" I asked tired of his stupid questions that he obviously wasn't getting the right answers for.

"Just a few more questions then I'll call somebody to come take you to Ryan's office."

"Whatever" I said in a bored tone. He looked through his papers and looked up at me.

"Where have you been staying while you were here?" he smirked probably thinking he'll get a good answer out of me. You wish!

"The… uh park" I hesitated.

"Where in the park?" he countered.

"Up in a cave you can't see from the trail."

"How'd you find it?"

"Uh…I was just looking for something private for me to sleep in and it was there no bears or mountain cats so I crashed there. Simple!" I said kinda hesitant to give away any info to where I've been staying.

"So you were wondering the forest looking for an empty cave knowing there were bears and mountain cats!" He asked AMAZED!

"Yeah. Why's that so fascinating?" I was confused why he was so amazed by me looking for a cave.

"Uh…I'm an active hiker and camper and I don't do that."

"Okay ive encountered worse than bears and mountain cats!" I blurted. I covered my mouth realizing what I just said.

"Really, like what?" he asked curiosly.

"UH…wolves?"

"Oh! Okay one more thing…How old are you?"

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"How do you not know how old you are?" he asked amazed. I just shrugged. Truth be told nobody ever told any of us how old we were.

"if you had to guess how old you were what age do you thik you would be?"

"Hmm…Maybe like sixteen almost seventeen?"

"Ok. Micaela I think that's all the questions have I have for now."

"Does that mean I get to leave?" I asked hopefully.

"You get to leave interrogation but you have to go back to Officer Ryan." he said with an amused smile when he saw the face I made. He stood up and held out his hand. I stood up also and hesitantly put my hand in his.

"Pleasure working with you Micaela."

"Dude you don't have to be so formal it's just us. Plus please call me Onyx."

"Ok Onyx let's go find Agent Malone so she can escort you back to Ryan." I sighed and let him lead the way. Once we left the interrogation room "Agent Malone" was waiting for me. Ross turned to me.

"See ya around Jack" he said with a wink and a mischievous smile. I smiled back.

"Are you ready?" Angela's sweet voice invaded my thoughts.

"Yeah sure." I replied in monotone.


	4. Adventure Time!

*Steps out from behind curtain*

**ME:** Hi! I have some important news before the story… so I was looking at my traffic on my profile and I have around 34 Hits and 28 Visitors! But only 2 reveiws from the same person! What's up with that? Hmmm? Also I'm in school again so my updates are going to be very sparratic. Because my teachers think its okay to give us shit loads of homework. I'm not kidding. Also my chapter titles are going to be from the new Black Veil Brides album! XD if you don't know them youtube them they are fuck awesome and the lead singer Andy Sixx is FUCKING HAWT! But anyway onward!

We went through the maze of a police station yet again. Agent Malone was babbling on and on about something so mundane I swear I was going to pass out from boredom. We finally got back to Officer Ryan's office.

"It was good meeting you Jack!" Agent what's-her-face turned and told me holding out her hand. I just nodded and looped my thumbs through my front belt loops. She just smiled and knocked on the door.

I heard a rough voice say "Come in." We walked in and looked up at Officer Ryan. He looked to be about in his early thirties not older than like thirty-seven. We walked in and he invited me to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk, I did.

"Thank you Agent Malone. I'll take it from here."

"Okay. Sir did you find a foster parent for her?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I did me and my wife are going to take care of her until we find her real parents."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Once again thank you agent Malone. And Jack is it? We are talking about you." He said as agent Malone left the room.

"Actually it's Onyx. I just told agent what's-her-face that to mess with her." I smiled.

"So Onyx? Where is all of your stuff?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Where are all of your clothes and supplies?"

"Oh it's uh pretty far away" I said nervously.

"I can drive you."

"NO! i..uh mean no its like an hour and a half away by car."

"That's fine."

"its in the national park waaay high in a cave to hike about 2 days just to get to the lowest cave. The one my stuff I in will take about 8 hours to get to from there."

"then how did they get there?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."I deadpanned.

"Come on you need to get your stuff. I don't mind."

"How about I leave here get it and come back?"

"How about you can't leave and if you want to get it let me take you."

"Like I said it's in the park. It's not worth it."

"Wait you mean the National Park over off the highway?"

"Sure."

"Oh I go camping there all the time! I don't get it the caves are off limits to hikers because of mountain lions."

"Psssh a mountain lion I have fought worse than those cats."

"Really? Like what?"

Fuck. Why did I say that? "Wolves?"

"Ugh those aren't much worse."

"How do you know ever fought one to tell the difference?"

"Well no."

"Then you can't say anything. So are we gonna go now?"

"Yeah we can let me sign out and we can go."


	5. UPDATE AWESOMENESS!

HIIIII! Yeah so I haven't updated in for fucking ever. D: I is sorry but I am rewriting the story cuz it sucks balls! ^_^ so as soon as I can type it up ill post it and you can get on with the story! WHOOOO! Lmao. So ill hopefully be talking to ya'll again soon! ^_^ while you're waiting though go check out my good friends stories! Her username is http: / /www . fanfiction . net / u / 2446172 / kunoichi_of_death_sakura

Just without the spaces! Peace out!


End file.
